Light
by Playfulmind
Summary: Baekhyun mengira keputusannya pindah ke Seoul tidak tepat, namun sesuatu juga menahannya di sini. Yaitu fakta bahwa hanya dialah yang mengetahui Taeyeon bisa menyanyi. Dan dia ingin mengetahui lebih jauh mengenai gadis itu. (Baekyeon)
1. Chapter 1

_**Light**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **A story written by Playfulmind©**_

 _ **Enjoy it˜**_

Sudah hampir memasuki bulan ke-3 nya bersekolah di sekolah favorit di Seoul ini. Baekhyun masih merasa hampa. Hidupnya di SMA tidak semenyenangkan yang dijanjikan pamflet berisikan informasi SMA Yongsan yang diberikan pamannya pada saat dirinya masih di Busan dulu.

Dengan sedikit perasaan rindu dengan kampung halamannya Baekhyun berjalan keluar kelas. Guru yang bertanggung jawab terhadap kelasnya juga tidak muncul sedari tadi, sehingga membebaskannya berjalan mengelilingi sekolah barunya ini.

Baekhyun memperlambat langkahnya saat melewati pintu berdaun ganda yang tertutup dengan papan bertuliskan "Singing Class". Baekhyun tersenyum. Baekhyun cinta menyanyi, dia menyukai saat mendengar lantunan nada yang mengalun dari mulutnya, menyukai bagaimana sebuah nyanyian dapat menggambarkan hasrat dan emosi nya, dan menyukai bagaimana nyanyiannya dapat mengusir rasa hampanya.

Saat dirinya menyentuh _handle_ pintu untuk masuk ke dalam.

Dia tertegun...

Sebelum dirinya sempat mendorong pintu untuk membukanya, alunan nada terlebih dulu menguar dari dalam ruangan.

 _"Perempuan..."_

Dia yakin suara ini dimiliki seorang perempuan. Walaupun terkesan kuat, dia dapat menemukan kelembutan dan emosi yang kuat dari sana. Seolah olah sang penyanyi sedang mencurahkan jiwanya melalui nyanyian. Seperti yang sering Baekhyun lakukan.

Walaupun dia tidak dapat mendengar pasti lirik yang sedang dinyanyikan gadis itu, dia menemukan dirinya menikmati apa yang didengarnya.

Tanpa ia sadari ia telah mendengarkan nyanyian tersebut lebih lama dari yang ia kira. Melepas pegangannya pada handle pintu, dia berjalan menuju jendela di dinding yang menampilkan isi ruangan dan seorang gadis bersurai blonde yang tengah berdiri di hadapan cermin lebar di dalam sana.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, menghayati setiap kata yang keluar bersama alunan nadanya.

Dan sejak itulah Baekhyun tahu akan ada yang merubah hidupnya.

* * *

Baekhyun bukan penguntit tentu saja, hanya saja teman-temannya menganggapnya begitu. Dia bercerita mengenai hal yang baru saja dilihatnya kemarin kepada teman temannya dan mendapat tanggapan yang berbeda dengan apa yang diharapkannya.

"Ohh...itu Taeyeon _Sunbae_. Semua orang mengenalnya" tanggap Chanyeol

"Ya, Chanyeol benar. Dia popular di sekolah ini, tentu saja karena kecantikannya...walau dia tidak banyak bicara" tutur Luhan

"Apa tidak ada yang tahu dia bisa menyanyi?" tanya Baekhyun

"Hmmm tidak. Taeyeon _Sunbae_ tidak terlalu banyak menonjolkan diri. Lagipula, apa kau yakin gadis yang kau maksud Taeyeon _Sunbae_?"

"..."

"Hey itu dia Taeyeon _Sunbae_ " kata Sehun menunjuk ke arah Taeyeon di antrian kafetaria dengan dagunya.

"Benar yang itu Baek?"

"Ya, tentu saja" ujar Baekhyun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang gadis _Blonde._

* * *

Tidak terlalu larut malam pada saat Baekhyun memutuskan berjalan keluar untuk mencari bohlam yang akan di pasang di kamarnya. Ya, bohlam di kamar Baekhyun memutuskan untuk 'pensiun' tepat saat dirinya membutuhkan penerangan untuk belajar. Jika saja Kim _Ssaem_ tidak memutuskan untuk mengadakan test esok hari, mana sudi dirinya belajar.

Membaca sekali lagi kertas berisikan nama jalan yang diberikan tetangganya yang baik hati setelah Baekhyun menceritakan bohlam di kamarnya mati dan dia perlu penggantinya secepatnya. Tetangganya langsung memberikan alamat itu dan meyakinkan Baekhyun disitulah Baekhyun dapat menemukan bohlam yang dicarinya.

Memperlambat langkahnya di depan gang sunyi dengan papan bertuliskan nama jalan persis seperti yang tertera di kertas kecilnya. Baekhyun merasa ragu lantaran jalan gang di depannya terlampau sunyi dan gelap, walau masih ada sinar dari lampu jalanan.

Dengan perlahan akhirnya Baekhyun berjalan masuk ke gang. Seluruh toko di kanan dan kiri jalan tutup, membuat Baekhyun ragu apakah dia berjalan di jalan yang benar. Kemudian, Baekhyun berhenti di depan sebuah toko kecil yang remang-remang.

Tertulis di atas toko lampu tersebut "Toko Lampu Mr. Kim",dan sebuah papan kecil di sebelahnya bertuliskan "Buka". Yakin bahwa toko ini lah yang dimaksud tetangganya, dengan ragu ia melangkah maju dan membuka pintu kayu itu.

Yang Baekhyun lihat pertama kali di dalam toko itu adalah satu lampu kecil bercahaya kuning bergantung dari atas plafon. Dan sebuah meja kayu panjang yang baekhyun kira adalah meja kasir. Dan sisanya hanyalah kegelapan, berbanding terbalik dengan toko lampu biasa yang terang benderang dengan berbagai macam bentuk lampu.

 _Toko lampu macam apa ini?_

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan menuju meja kasir dan memencet bel di atas meja tersebut. Perlahan terdengar suara tapak kaki mendekat. Tak berapa lama muncul seseorang yang wajahnya tidak dapat ia lihat, namun ia yakin ada seseorang sedang berdiri di depannya.

Baekhyun terlalu takut untuk berbicara karena ia tidak yakin dengan wujud sosok di depannya, bahkan sosok tersebut juga tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Lama saling terdiam, Baekhyun mulai berpikir untuk melarikan diri. Otaknya sudah siap untuk merealisasikan hal tersebut jika tidak karena suara yang keluar dari sosok tersebut.

"Apa yang kau cari huh?"

 _Suara itu..._

 _Aku kenal..._

 _Taeyeon Sunbae?_

 _ **To be continued guysssss**_

 _ **Kritik dan saran masih sangat dibutuhkan untuk penulisan fanfic ini,  
so don't be hesitate to review, ok?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Light**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **A story written by Playfulmind©**_

 _ **Hit it˜**_

 _Taeyon Sunbae?_

Dia tidak mengira kemungkinan dirinya akan bertemu lagi dengan _'Sunbae'_ nya akan terjadi secepat ini...dan sedekat ini.

Baekhyun membeku, dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi sepertinya otaknya telah berhenti bekerja. Ia terus memandang gadis di depannya tanpa berkedip. Walau gelap ia tau bahwa ia sedang memandang wajahnya.

Sang gadis (yang ia tau juga sedang memandang nya pula) menarik sebuah tali yang terhubung dengan bohlam yang tepat berada di atas meja kasir sehingga sekarang ada dua lampu yang menerangi toko kecil itu. Dan sekarang wajah yang Baekhyun kagumi sedari semalam terlihat jelas.

Sang gadis dengan perawakan mungilnya megenakan _t-shirt_ hijau dengan _hoodie_ hitam dan surai _blonde-_ nya di ikat sembarang yang bagi orang lain akan terlihat berantakan, namun bagi Baekhyun, telah mengambil alih nafasnya.

Semakin jelasnya sosok di depannya bukan dampak yang baik bagi otak Baekhyun. Otaknya mencari jalan keluar dari situasi ini.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan_

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan_

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan_

 _Apa aku harus mengatakan sesuatu? Atau aku hanya perlu lari dari sini secepatnya? Atau mungkin aku-_

"Permisi...apa kau mencari sesuatu?"

 _Suara itu lagi_

Setelah menyadari dirinya terlalu lama berbicara dengan pikirannya sendiri. Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri dan kemudia mengambil nafas untuk berbicara.

"Y-Ya...

Aku mencari bohlam du-dua belas Watt"

Taeyeon menatapnya ( lebih tepatnya mengamatinya) sebentar.

"Tunggu sebentar akan kucarikan"

"O-ok"

Taeyeon berjalan melewati pintu yang sama saat dia keluar tadi dan beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali dengan satu kotak kecil di tangannya. Ia meletakan kotak kecil itu di atas meja kasir.

"Ada lagi?"

"Ti-tidak, hanya itu"

"Baiklah, 5000 ₩ tolong"

Baekhyun merogoh sakunya dan meletakan uang di meja kasir dengan terburu-buru selagi mengambil kotak kecil tadi dan melesat pergi dengan cepat. Tidak peduli tatapan Taeyeon yang melekat pada punggungnya selagi ia menjauh.

* * *

"Yang benar saja, Baek? Tidak lama lagi kau akan mendapatkan gelar 'Ahli Taeyeon _Sunbae_ '" – Chanyeol

"Apa kau menguntitnya dan mengikutinya ke rumah saat pulang sekolah?" – Kai

"Apa kau sebegitu mengaguminya?" - Lay

"Kau tau, aku jadi teringat apa yang pernah Hwang _Ssaem_ katakan. 'Dengan adanya rasa kekaguman akan ada keinginan untuk mencintai' itu yang dia bilang" – Sehun

" _Awww Uri_ Baek sebentar lagi akan jatuh cinta" – Luhan

"Tidak, diamlah kalian" jawab Baekhyun pelan selagi wajahnya memerah. Yang mana membuat temannya semakin gencar menggodanya.

 _Jatuh cinta? Klise sekali..._

"Aku akan ke perpustakaan" Baekhyun mengangkat bokongnya dari kursi kafetaria dan berjalan mejauh dari meja tempat teman-temannya berkumpul.

Dari kejauhan ia mendengar suara nyaring Chanyeol meneriakinya

"JANGAN MENCARI KESEMPATAN MENGINTIP RUANG MENYANYI LAGI,EOH" dan diiringi gelak tawa dari meja teman-temannya dan tatapan ingin tau siswa lainnya.

"Awas saja kalian" gumam Baekhyun entah pada siapa dan mempercepat langkahnya.

* * *

 _Well,_ tebakan teman-temannya tadi setengah benar. Baekhyun berjalan menuju Ruang Menyanyi dan bukannya perpustakaan. Namun dia dengan tegas menyatakan bahwa dia tidak MENGINTIP. Dia hanya mengamati _Sunbae-_ nya itu menyanyi. Camkan itu.

Baru sekali Baekhyun melihat Taeyeon menyanyi di sini. Namun Baekhyun yakin kegiatan menyanyi Taeyeon setiap istirahat tiba adalah kebiasaannya. Dan Baekhyun tidak salah, saat matanya menilik isi Ruang Menyanyi melewati jendela, dia melihat Taeyeon duduk di sebuah kursi menghadap cermin.

Menurut pengamatan Baekhyun, lagu yang dibawakan Taeyeon kali ini tidak terlalu mengandung emosi yang kuat. Ia menyanyikannya dengan santai, namun tetap terdengar indah di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya mendengarkan Taeyeon menyanyikan lagu demi lagu dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Dan sesekali mengintip jendela saat Taeyeon terdiam sejenak setelah satu lagu selesai.

 _RRRRIIIIIINGGGG_

Bel tersebut menandakan istirahat berakhir dan begitu pula acara mari-menyaksikan-Taeyeon- _Sunbae_ -nya-menyanyi. Sayang sekali setelah ini bukan jam bebasnya karena setelah ini Kim _Ssaem_ berjanji mengadakan test di kelasnya. Baekhyun mengintip sekali lagi untuk melihat apakah _Sunbae_ -nya akan kembali ke kelasnya juga. Taeyeon bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun tersenyum senang dan segera berlari menjauh sebelum Taeyeon melihatnya berdiri di depan Ruang Menyanyi.

* * *

 **Taeyeon's Side**

 _Eoh? Anak itu kembali lagi?_

Kau kira Taeyeon tidak melihat Baekhyun sudah menyaksikannya menyanyi sedari semalam? _Well no_ , dia melihatnya melalui pantulan cermin dan memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja. Lagipula asik juga memliki satu orang penonton setia.

Namun dia terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun kembali lagi keesokan harinya, dia mengira Baekhyun terlalu takut bertemu dengannya lagi setelah melihat betapa gugupnya dia bertemu dengan Taeyeon di tokonya.

 _Ah,biarlah_

Taeyeon tersenyum

Ia melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk membawakan beberapa lagu yang _easy listening_ karena suasana hatinya sedang baik. Biasanya ia akan membawakan lagu-lagu yang penuh emosi yang tidak jarang membuatnya menitikan air mata.

Mungkinkah mood baiknya hari ini karena kedatangan penonton setianya lagi?

 _Of course not...maybe_

Taeyeon selalu berada di sini setiap istirahat tiba. Bukannya dia lebih suka menyendiri, namun dia bukan orang yang mudah bergaul dengan orang-orang. Sahabatnya lah yang terlebih dahulu menyapanya dengan senyuman cerah dan menjadi satu-satunya teman yang selalu setia menemaninya. Namun sekarang sahabatnya itu telah pindah ke Amerika dan berjanji padanya bahwa dia akan kembali.

Mengingat sahabatnya membuat dia teringat pula akan sosok itu. Sosok yang pernah dicintainya, dan sekarang pergi membawa senyum cerah Taeyeon bersamanya...selamanya.

 _RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG_

Baiklah, itu tanda bahwa dia harus kembali ke kelas sekarang. Saat dia berbalik menghadap pintu, dia melihat ke jendela dan melihat seseorang bersurai hitam pendek berlari dengan cepat.

Taeyeon tersenyum.

* * *

Baekhyun dengan malas menyampirkan ranselnya dan melangkahkan kaki ke luar kelas. Dia tidak bisa langsung pulang hari ini, Klub Musik yang diikutinya akan mengadakan rapat kecil. Ia berjalan menuju aula sekolah dengan lamban. Sesampainya di sana, aula sekolah sudah dipenuhi bangku-bangku dan sebuah papan tulis di depannya. Sudah banyak orang di situ, dan Baekhyun pun mendudukan diri di bangku yang tersisa di deretan belakang.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah aula penuh dan menjadi ricuh. Sebuah deheman menyita perhatian para anggota. Seorang lelaki tinggi dengan tubuh bidang dan rambut klimis berdiri dengan senyuman menyilaukannya.

"Selamat sore semua"

"Selamat sore" koor semua anggota

"Hari ini kita akan membahas mengenai kegiatan yang belum pernah sama sekali kita lakukan"

Semua orang diam dan memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya dengan apa yang akan lelaki itu katakan

"Kita akan mengadakan Membership Training atau Pelatihan Anggota"

Sontak seluruh anggota ricuh dan bersorak sorai dengan bahagia. Dan aula pun menjadi ribut kembali dipenuhi dengan ungkapan kebahagiaan dan ketidakpercayaan semua anggota.

"Tenang-tenang. Kita akan me-list apa saja yang harus kalian bawa dan siapa pun yang kedapatan membawa minuman keras jenis apapun akan dikeluarkan secara tidak hormat dari klub dan mungkin juga mendapat surat teguran dari pihak sekolah, paham?"

"Siap,Paham"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam tidak mengelak bahwa dirinya juga merasa senang. Biasanya MT hanya akan dilaksanakan di universitas namun dirinya sudah akan bisa merasakannya lebih awal. Ia mengeluarkan catatan nya dan mulai menyalin daftar barang-barang yang harus dibawanya. Di tengah kegiatannya menyalin sang lelaki berambut klimis atau Yunho (yang baru Baekhyun ketahui namanya) memotong perhatiannya lagi.

"Ah iya, aku lupa. Kalian di sana nanti akan dijaga dan diawasi oleh para senior. Para senior tolong memperkenalkan diri" seluruh orang di deretan paling depan maju dan berbaris rapi menghadap para siswa lainnya. Tak terkecuali seseorang berambut _Blonde._

Baekhyun ternganga, seharusnya dia bisa memperkirakan ini. _Sunbae_ -nya itu senang menyanyi, besar kemungkinan ia ikut Klub Musik. _Oh God..._

Sampai pada gilirannya memperkenalkan diri, Taeyeon dengan pelan menyebutkan namanya. Seketika pula Baekhyun kehilangan nafasnya.

 _ **saya repost ulang dr chap 1, soalnya tulisannya jd italic semua di chap.1**_

 _ ** _To_ be continued guyssss **_

_**Kritik dan saran masih sangat dibutuhkan untuk fanfic ini,**_

 _ **So don't be hesitate to review,ok?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Light Chap.3**_

 _ **By Playfulmind©**_

 _ **EnJOY it**_

 _ **16/12/30**_

Di sinilah Baekhyun menunggu, aula telah dipenuhi anggota Klub Musik yang memakai baju berbeda warna setiap kelompoknya, sayangnya Baekhyun tidak satu kelompok dengan Taeyeon. Baekhyun masuk dalam Tim Biru dan Taeyeon masuk dalam Tim Merah Muda.

Sekitar pukul 9 pagi, murid-murid mulai memasuki bus yang sudah terparkir di halaman SMA Yongsan sesuai dengan kelompoknya masing-masing.

Baekhyun memasuki bus kelompoknya dan mengambil tempat di samping jendela. Semata-mata ingin melihat _Sunbae_ kesukaannya yang berada di bus lainnya. Dan beruntung bagi Baekhyun, Taeyeon juga duduk di samping jendela, memudahkannya mengamati Taeyeon jika ada kesempatan.

Dan bus pun meluncur pelan.

Perjalanan tidak terlalu membosankan bagi Baekhyun, bahkan mungkin tidak sama sekali. Yunho sang ketua Klub Musik masuk ke dalam Tim Biru. Ia membuat para anggota ikut menyanyikan lagu yang di putar di radio, ia juga menarikan beberapa lagu para _Girl Group_ bersama para senior lainnya. Yunho bahkan menarik Baekhyun untuk menarikan tarian Twice – TT bersamanya.

Perjalanan masih jauh saat rombongan memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di _Rest Area_. Baekhyun yang merasa haus pun memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa minuman dan _snack_ untuk perjalanan dan kemudian kembali ke bus untuk tidur.

Setelah membeli apa yang di inginkannya, Baekhyun berpapasan dengan Ketua Klub Musik.

"Baekhyun-ah"

"Ya, _Sunbae_?" Jawab Baekhyun

"Bisakah kau membawakan teh jahe ini untuk Taeyeon? Kau tau Taeyeon,kan? Satu-satunya manusia _Blonde_ di Klub Musik. Dia terlihat kurang sehat sejak awal perjalanan dan dia ada di bus kelompoknya sekarang. Ok?"

Baekhyun tentu saja bahagia dengan keberuntungannya ini, walau dia juga khawatir. Memang dalam perjalanan Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat Taeyeon karena bus nya berada paling depan dan bus Taeyeon mengikuti dari belakang yang membuatnya tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengecek keadaan Taeyeon.

"Baik, _Sunbaenim_."

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah. Aku tau kau memang bisa diandalkan. Ini teh nya, hati – hati masih panas." Yunho meletakan cup plastik tersebut ke tangan Baekhyun.

"Ok, aku harus pergi dan mengawasi yang lain, _eoh_ " Yunho menepuk bahu Baekhyun dan berjalan pergi ke dalam _Rest Area_.

Detak jantung Baekhyun pun mulai tidak terkontrol selepas perginya Yunho. Dia sadar apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Dia akan bertemu Taeyeon, akan berbicara dengannya, dan kemungkinan juga hanya akan berdua dengannya dalam bus. Dia harus mengendalikan pikirannya dengan baik, ia tidak ingin kejadian di toko lampu semalam terjadi lagi.

Dia melangkah keluar _Rest Area_ dan berjalan menuju parkiran bus. Setiap langkah yang diambilnya membuat degup jantungnya semakin cepat dan reka adegan terus bermunculan di kepalanya.

Sampailah kakinya di depan pintu bus Tim Merah Muda. Mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang gila, ia lalu menggapai _handle_ pintu bus dan menariknya. Ia pun perlahan menginjakkan kaki ke dalam bus lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada isi bus.

 _Itu dia_. Taeyeon duduk di samping jendela. Ia tidak terlihat sakit, namun bibir mungil merahnya kini menjadi pucat dan dari matanya nampak jelas ia terlihat resah.

 _Ia terlihat...tegang?_

Ia nampaknya tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun di sana. Baekhyun merasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk kehadirannya di sini. Sosok Taeyeon yang terlihat tak berjiwa membuatnya yakin Taeyeon membutuhkan waktu sendiri. Namun ia sudah berjanji pada Yunho _Sunbae_ untuk mengantarkan Taeyeon teh jahe di tangannya ini. _Janji harus ditepati,bukan?_

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Taeyeon dan berdiri di sebelah bangku yang diduduki Taeyeon. Taeyeon, yang kini dengan jelas merasakan kehadiran seseorang, mendongak melihat orang itu. Matanya yang tadi hanya sirat akan lamunan, kini menatap bingung ke arah Baekhyun. Pemandangan yang bagi Baekhyun sungguh menggemaskan.

Sadar apa arti tatapan bertanya Taeyeon, Baekhyun membuka suara.

"A-ah, permisi _, Sunbaenim_. Yunho _Sunbae_ menyuruhku memberikan ini untukmu" Baekhyun menyodorkan cup plastik berisikan teh jahe tadi. "Hati-hati _Sunbae_. Ini panas"

Mata Taeyeon membulat walau wajahnya masih sarat akan kebingungan. Taeyeon pun mengambil cup plastik itu dari tangan Baekhyun. Dan secara tidak sengaja jari mereka bersentuhan.

Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan ledakan dari dalam dirinya.

"Eum, terima kasih" Taeyeon tersenyum kecil

Baekhyun yang melihat Taeyeon hanya mengamati teh di tangannya dengan raut wajah merana, merasa dirinya sebaiknya pergi. Walaupun Baekhyun ingin sekali merengkuh sosok mungil itu dan membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Aku pergi dulu, _Sunbae_ " Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan pergi keluar dari bus.

Pikiran Baekhyun mulai dipenuhi wajah sedih Taeyeon. Ia ingin mengetahui cerita di balik raut sedih itu. Alasan dibalik redupnya cahaya di matanya. Spekulasi mulai bermunculan di otaknya. Alasan mengapa wajah Taeyeon terlihat tegang sebelumnya dan kemudian terlihat sedih sesudahnya. Dia harus mencari tahu, dia harus menelusuri gadis yang tanpa sadar telah membuatnya gila.

* * *

Baekhyun masih memikirkan hal itu bahkan saat jarum pendek jam telah menunjuk ke angka 3. Dan bus Klub Musik SMA Yongsan hampir tiba di tempat tujuan. Pemandangan di sebelah kiri dan kanan jalan dipenuhi oleh pasir putih pantai dan birunya air laut namun bus tidak berhenti disitu, melainkan terus melaju hingga pemandangan pantai itu hilang digantikan pohon-pohon tinggi di masing-masing sisi jalan. Bus terus berjalan hingga mereka melewati gapura yang terbuat dari batu alam.

Di hadapan mereka telah terlihat jelas sebuah penginapan besar walau hanya bertingkat satu. Dan semakin jelas saat bus mereka telah berhenti. Ketua Klub Musik memimpin para rombongan keluar dari bus dengan tertib.

Seluruh rombongan kemudian dibariskan berdasarkan kelompoknya. Ketua Klub dan para senior berdiri di depan menghadap para junior.

"Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik. Kita akan berada di sini untuk dua hari satu malam seperti yang telah kita diskusikan semalam. Satu kamar untuk 3 orang, yang akan kita bagikan sekarang juga" Ketua Klub kemudian memanggil satu persatu junior dan menyerahkan kunci kamar mereka.

"Baiklah, aku kira sudah semua mendapatkan kamar. Jika kalian perlu bantuan atau sesuatu telah terjadi kalian bisa memanggilku di kamar nomor 017. Paham?"

"Paham, _Sunbaenim_ "

"Bagus. Sekarang pergi ke kamar kalian masing-masing dan beristirahatlah. Kita akan berkumpul lagi setelah matahari terbenam"

Semua junior membubarkan diri dari barisan dan bergegas menuju kamar masing-masing dengan _roomate_ -nya.

Sebelum mengikuti roomate-nya, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan pada Taeyeon yang terlihat jelas semakin tegang dari yang terakhir ia lihat. Baekhyun akan berakhir menatapi Taeyeon sepanjang hari jika saja _roomate_ -nya tidak memanggilnya agar segera bergegas mengikuti.

Matahari telah bertengger di ufuk barat saat ini. Mengundang siapa pun yang melihatnya menjadi terkesima. Begitupun para rombongan yang masih ricuh mengagumi indahnya matahari terbenam, terutama para gadis. Mereka telah dikumpulkan di pantai di belakang penginapan seperti janji Ketua Klub tadi. Rencananya mereka akan menggelar api unggun dan _barbeque_ , juga memainkan beberapa _games_. Kursi-kursi telah di susun melingkar mengitari tumpukan kayu bakar yang segera akan menjadi kobaran api.

Baekhyun merasa sangat senang dan yakin jika malam ini akan menjadi salah satu malam paling menyenangkan di hidupnya. Senyum tidak henti-hentinya tertempel di wajah nya, namun segera lenyap saat melihat Taeyeon duduk di salah satu kursi dengan wajah tertunduk. Misinya untuk menelusuri cerita gadis itu terlupakan saat dia menjumpai kasur di kamarnya dan segera melayang ke dalam mimpinya.

Diamatinya gadis itu terus-menerus, bagaimana kepala dengan surai Blonde itu terus tertunduk, kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan yang diletakan di atas pahanya, dan kedua kakinya yang dirapatkan. Terlihat gemetar.

 _Dia nampak ketakutan..._

Baekhyun terus melekatkan pandangannya pada Taeyeon selama sisa kegiatan. Walaupun Taeyeon tidak menundukan kepalanya lagi saat kegiatan resmi berlangsung, dia masih bisa merasakan Taeyeon tidak nyaman di kursinya.

 _Dia tidak sebegitu takutnya dengan orang banyak, bukan? Ini pasti lebih dari itu._

Saat para senior dan junior sepakat untuk menyanyikan lagu bersama-sama di iringi dengan petikan gitar dari salah satu anggota. Hingga satu lagu berjudul 'Starlight' itu dinyanyikan. Taeyeon yang dalam pengamatan Baekhyun terlihat sedikit menikmati nyanyian dan sesekali ikut menyanyi, kini membeku. Baekhyun yakin dirinya melihat Taeyeon meremas kursinya sebelum ia berdiri dan pergi dengan cepat.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun Baekhyun berdiri dan berlari mengikuti Taeyeon. Perasaan Baekhyun semakin memburuk ketika Taeyeon tidak membelok ke arah penginapan, namun berlari ke arah hutan yang mereka lewati saat tadi siang. Taeyeon berlari cepat memasuki hutan dengan Baekhyun berlari di belakang mengikutinya. Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun mencoba tidak kehilangan jejak Taeyeon tanpa membuat suara ribut agar Taeyeon tidak tahu ada yang mengikutinya.

Sekarang Baekhyun yakin Taeyeon mengetahui rute hutan ini dengan tepat. Tubuh mungil Taeyeon berlari dan membelok dengan cepat di bawah sinar bulan. Ia juga yakin mereka telah jauh dari penginapan. Baekhyun dapat melihat mereka semakin ke ujung hutan dan akan mendapati pantai lagi setelahnya.

Taeyeon berhenti berlari dan memelankan langkahnya saat ia berjalan keluar dari hutan. Baekhyun memperhatikan Taeyeon mendekati sesuatu seperti kotak besar dengan pita di atasnya. Baekhyun menyembunyikan diri di balik pohon, namun masih dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang Taeyeon lakukan.

Taeyeon membuka kotak itu dan mengambil sesuatu yang nampak seperti lembaran foto polaroid dan memandanginya dengan sayang. Ia pun meletakan polaroid itu kembali dan mengambil sebuah pigura foto.

" _Babo-ya"_ ucap Taeyeon bergetar

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, _eoh_? Apa kau merindukan aku?" Taeyeon berbicara pada pigura foto di tangannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, _Babo-ya_ "

"Aku mencoba melupakanmu setiap harinya. Aku mencoba menjauhi setiap hal yang mengingatkanku padamu" Isakan keluar dari mulut kecil Taeyeon. Setelah menenangkan dirinya, ia mengambil nafas dan melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Aku kira aku berhasil melupakanmu. Tapi mereka malah membawaku ke sini. Dimana semua hal nya mengingatkanku padamu"

"Aku telah menahan diri agar tidak berlari ke sini. Namun, aku tidak tahan lagi saat mereka membawakan lagu kita, Kwonhyuk-ah"

"Dan di sinilah aku, datang ke tempat dimana semua kenangan kita tersusun" Taeyeon terisak lagi, namun lebih kencang dan lebih menyedihkan kali ini.

Baekhyun yang melihat semuanya dengan jelas pun ikut merasakan kesedihan Taeyeon. Dan saat itu lah semuanya menjadi jelas bagi Baekhyun. Mengapa Taeyeon nampak tegang selama perjalanan, mengapa dirinya berlari saat anggota lain membawakan sebuah lagu? Semuanya jelas sudah.

Baekhyun mendengar bunyi 'gedebuk' dan menyaksikan Taeyeon sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan terbaring di pasir pantai.

"Taeyeon _Sunbae_!" teriaknya

Baekhyun berlari ke arah Taeyeon, lalu berjongkok di hadapan tubuh yang tidak sadarkan diri itu. Baekhyun menepuk pipi Taeyeon berkali-kali, namun sang korban masih tidak sadarkan diri. Dirinya tidak membawa telepon genggam miliknya, ia menaruhnya di nakas di kamarnya. Tidak melihat harapan lain, Baekhyun membawa tubuh mungil Taeyeon ke atas punggungnya.

Hari sudah semakin gelap, dan cahaya bulan mulai tertutup oleh awan. Jika Baekhyun tidak kembali ke penginapan sekarang mungkin jejak yang ia tinggalkan di hutan akan hilang. Baekhyun segera berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam hutan dengan Taeyeon di punggungnya. Bekas tanaman dan tanah yang telah ia injak cukup menjadi rute kembali ke penginapan baginya. Ia baru sadar jarak yang ia lalui untuk pergi ke sini cukup jauh.

Taeyeon masih belum sadarkan diri. Nafas Taeyeon yang teratur di lehernya cukup membuatnya merinding. Merasa kesepian di dalam hutan, Baekhyun mengadakan percakapan sepihak dengan Taeyeon.

"Taeyeon _Sunbae_ " panggilnya

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu _Noona_?"

Tak ada jawaban.

" _Noona_ , kau tau tidak? Setiap harinya di mulai aku melihatmu di Ruang Menyanyi, aku mulai merasa ada yang aneh padaku _, Noona_. Aku selalu ingin melihatmu di setiap ada kesempatan" Baekhyun berhenti sejenak.

"Teman-temanku bilang tidak ada yang mengetahui kau bisa menyanyi. Dan aku senang aku yang pertama kali mengetahuinya...mungkin"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengingat alasan mereka berdua bisa berakhir dalam momen seperti ini

" _Noona_ "

"Siapa yang kau rindukan tadi, _Noona_? Siapa Kwon Hyuk itu?Apa dia kekasihmu dulu, _Noona_?"

"Kau tau, _Noona_? Sepertinya aku baru saja mengetahui sesuatu tentangmu yang tidak diketahui orang lain...lagi"

Pertanyaan beruntun Baekhyun hanya ditelan oleh keheningan. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Mengamati wajah damai Taeyeon dari jarak dekat. Baekhyun tersenyum.

" _Noona_ "

"Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta kepadamu"

 _ **Saran dan kritik masih dibutuhkan untuk penulisan fanfic ini**_

 _ **So , don't be hesitate to review,Ok?**_

 _ **Thank you guys**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Light Chap. 4**_

 _ **Written by Playfulmind©**_

 _ **enJOY it**_

 _ **16/01/11**_

Taeyeon melangkah mendekati kotak itu, nafasnya cepat, degup jantungnya menggila. Ia amati kotak di depan kakinya itu, berjongkok dan perlahan membuka kotak itu.

Nafasnya tercekat, pemandangan di depannya lah penyebab nya. Kotak itu berisikan berbagai macam barang-barang, namun kebanyakan adalah _polaroid_ dan _CD_. Dengan gemetar, ia mengambil sejumlah lembar polaroid. Diantaranya gambar dimana ia dan sang kekasih duduk di hadapan sebuah piano. Ia masih mengingat jelas hari itu.

 _Taeyeon menekan asal tuts piano, menghasilkan bunyi yang sembarang pula._

" _Hey, pendek. Lebih baik kau minggir dari situ sebelum kau merusak gendang telingaku" seseorang tiba duduk di sebelahnya._

" _Hiperbolis memang kata yang cocok untukmu. Lagipula, kau tidak memainkan piano sebaik itu juga" Taeyeon menjawab._

 _Lelaki itu mengambil alih piano, menarikan jarinya di atas tuts piano. Sementara sang gadis mendengarkan nada yang di hasilkan selagi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih._

Taeyeon mengamati lagi gambar lain di tangannya. Disana ia dan sang kekasih tengah meniup lilin di atas kue coklat yang ia buat sendiri.

" _Kwonhyuk-ah" Taeyeon berjalan mendekatinya dengan kue coklat di tangannya_

" _Heung?" Yang di panggil membalikan badannya_

" _Happy Anniversary!" Taeyeon dengan senyum cerahnya memberikan kue itu untuk kekasihnya._

" _Oh-Wow" Hanya itu respon sang kekasih. Senyum cerah Taeyeon hilang dalam sekejap, tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk tahu arti respon itu. Ia lupa._

 _Taeyeon tak mengindahkan sedikit rasa kekecewaan di hatinya dan kembali membangun senyum cantik di bibirnya._

" _Ayo tiup lilin ini bersama" Ajaknya riang._

Ia mengamati lagi _polaroid_ terakhir di tangannya. Air mata terbendung di pelupuk matanya. Di gambar ini lah terdapat memori yang paling tidak bisa dilupakannya, gambar itu hanya memperlihatkan tangannya yang terjalin erat dengan milik kekasihnya, dengan latar belakang pasir pantai putih. Tempat yang sama dengan yang ia pijak saat ini.

 _Taeyeon bahagia. Mungkin lebih dari itu. Ia sangat bahagia._

 _Kekasihnya membawanya ke pantai yang paling indah yang pernah ia temui. Namun bukan itu alasan kebahagiaannya saat ini. Entah kenapa ia merasa hari ini ada yang berbeda dari sang kekasih. Ia lebih romantis...secara tulus._

 _Ia bersenang-senang dengan bebasnya. Memainkan gitar dan menyanyi bersama dengan sang kekasih, berkejar-kejaran dengan ombak di bibir pantai dengan sang kekasih, dan membakar beberapa bunga api dengan sang kekasih. Dan semua hal lainnya yang akan membuat pasangan lain iri dengan mereka._

 _Hari itu berjalan tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun. Bahkan sang kekasih yang biasanya mengeluh atas hal kecil di kencan mereka, tidak sedikitpun hari itu ia menyakiti Taeyeon dengan ucapannya._

 _Taeyeon merasakan sedikit firasat aneh dalam hatinya, namun kapan lagi ia bisa bahagia seperti ini dengan kekasih yang ia sangat cintai itu?_

 _Dan hal mengganjal di hati Taeyeon terjawab keesokan harinya._

 _Sang kekasih pergi, dan jalan kepergian sang kekasih lah yang membuatnya hancur._

 _Namun, seperti orang bodoh lainnya. Ia tetap mencintai lelaki itu dengan sepenuh hatinya hingga hari ini._

Tanpa sadar, _polaroid_ itu basah di hujani air matanya. Ia mengusap air mata di pipinya dengan kasar. Lalu mengembalikan _polaroid_ itu ke tempatnya.

Ia telusuri lagi isi kotak itu. Dan pandangannya jatuh pada pigura foto berukuran sedang yang memajangkan gambar seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam dan senyum manisnya. Tanpa terasa ia menjulurkan tangannya mengambil pigura foto tersebut. Di dekapnya erat benda itu seolah menggambarkan rindunya ia pada orang di foto tersebut. Air matanya mulai jatuh tak terkendali.

Ia ingin mengungkapkan semua yang telah ia pendam selama satu tahun menyakitkan ini. Dan ia pun mulai berbicara satu sisi dengan benda mati itu. Tidak mudah baginya untuk berbicara karena setiap detiknya ia ingin terisak keras, namun ia tau ia harus menyelesaikan ini.

"Dan di sinilah aku, datang ke tempat dimana semua kenangan kita tersusun"

Setelah mengucapkannya, Taeyeon merasakan gelombang emosi yang sangat kuat menghantamnya. Ia tidak sanggup, kepalanya mulai sakit dan nafasnya pun tak terkendali.

Dan ia pun tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

Semakin dekat Baekhyun dengan pantai di belakang penginapan tempat Klub Musik berkumpul, ia sadar ada yang aneh. Suara nyanyian dari para anggota tidak terdengar dan suasana pun entah mengapa terasa tegang.

Ia kira para anggota telah kembali ke dalam penginapan. Namun, untuk memastikan hal itu ia memperlambat langkahnya. Saat ia semakin dekat dengan pantai di belakang penginapan, ia mengintip para anggota yang masih berkumpul. Namun, bukannya ribut atau sedang memangangg daging, para anggota hanya duduk diam di bangku masing-masing menghadapi api unggun.

Ia merasa ragu untuk kembali ke dalam lingkaran dengan membawa Taeyeon di punggungnya. Namun 2 bangku kosong di sana terlihat terlalu menonjol dan ia yakin para anggota telah sadar dirinya menghilang. Punggungnya yang tak terbiasa mengangkat beban berat pun mulai terasa pegal.

Tidak merasa ada pilihan lain, Baekhyun berjalan menuju lingkaran itu. Sebelum itu, ia telah menyiapkan alasan yang tepat mengapa Taeyeon berada di punggungnya tidak sadarkan diri.

Para anggota yang melihat Baekhyun berjalan mendekat pun terkesiap.

" _Baekhyun_ - _ah_!"

"Astaga,Taeyeon _Sunbae_!"

Dan berbagai kicauan ketidakpercayaan lainnya.

"Darimana saja kalian?!" suara Yunho lah yang paling nyaring dan paling khawatir.

Tersentak dengan bentakan Ketua Klub, Baekhyun mencoba mengendalikan diri dan berbicara dengan tenang, bagaimanapun ia telah menyiapkan kebohongannya "Aku melihat Taeyeon _Sunbae_ pergi ke arah pantai, dan aku mengikutinya. Ternyata ia hanya mencari sinyal di _handphone_ -nya dan setelah mendapat panggilan dari seseorang ia jatuh pingsan. Mungkin karena ia mendapat kabar buruk"

Yunho menatapnya tajam seolah mencari kebohongan di matanya (membuat Baekhyun menelan salivanya). Semua orang terdiam menantikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Yunho menghela nafas "Baiklah, setidaknya kalian selamat. Dan lain kali, beritahu orang lain sebelum kalian pergi. Itu juga berlaku untuk yang lain" para anggota mengangguk patuh.

"Dan untuk _roomate_ Taeyeon, tolong antar Baekhyun ke kamar kalian" dua orang gadis (yang Baekhyun kenal sebagai Eunha dan Seulgi) keluar dari lingkaran dan berjalan pelan ke arah penginapan.

Baekhyun mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Tidak ada yang berbicara di perjalanan menuju kamar mereka. Mereka berhenti di kamar dengan angka 039 tertempel di pintu. Eunha mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya dan membuka pintu. Seulgi dan Eunha masuk terlebih dahulu, dan kemudian Baekhyun.

Mereka melangkah mendekati tempat tidur di paling ujung.

" _Baekhyun_ - _ssi_ , taruh _Sunbae_ di sini. Perlahan" mereka membantu Baekhyun mengangkat Taeyeon dari punggungnya dan menaruhnya di kasur dengan lembut.

Eunha berusaha melepaskan sepatu Taeyeon, sedangkan Seulgi berusaha melepas bandana Taeyeon membuat Baekhyun berdiri di sana bimbang apa yang harus di lakukannya. Setelah mereka selesai membantu Taeyeon membuatnya lebih nyaman, Baekhyun mengundurkan diri sebelum mereka berterima kasih kepadanya.

Ia menutup pintu nomor 039 dan berjalan di lorong penginapan menuju kamarnya. Dia sangat lelah malam ini, terlebih punggung dan pikirannya.

* * *

Baekhyun tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia ingat ia tidak memimpikan apa-apa. Yang ia ingat setelah bertemu dengan kasurnya ia tertidur masih dengan pakaiannya semalam.

Walaupun tidak menilik jam di dinding, Baekhyun mengetahui hari masih sangat pagi, bahkan matahari masih belum menampakan diri. Merasa tidak ada niatan untuk kembali tidur, Baekhyun berdiri dan pergi membersihkan diri.

Saat kaki kanannya melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, terbesit di pikirannya untuk menyaksikan matahari terbit. Pasti akan indah, lagipula kapan lagi ia akan melihat matahari terbit di atas pasir putih pantai?

Dengan semangat ia mengganti pakaian dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan jaket. Dan pergi menghilang melewati pintu.

Koridor penginapan nampak mencekam saat ini, sangat sunyi dan agak gelap. Dan bila ia jujur, ia ketakutan sekarang, berbagai potongan film horror bermunculan di kepalanya tanpa bisa ia cegah. Berpikir akan semakin baik jika ia semakin cepat keluar dari koridor ini, ia membawa laju langkahnya ke belakang penginapan.

Ia menghela nafas lega saat pantai di halaman belakang penginapan mulai terlihat di matanya. Ia berlari menuju pantai seraya mengeratkan jaketnya.

Baekhyun telah memijakan kakinya di atas pasir pantai. Ia mengedarkan pandangan pada sekelilingnya, pasir pantai yang bersih, hutan lebat di samping kirinya, langit gelap yang bernaung di atasnya. Ia mengeluarkan telepon pintar miliknya dan mengecek kapan persisnya matahari akan segera terbit.

17 menit dari sekarang, itulah jawaban yang ia dapat dari telepon pintarnya.

Menyimpan kembali _smartphone_ -nya ke dalam saku belakang celananya. Ia menyesal tidak membawa jaket yang lebih tebal karena angin bertiup kencang di sini, mampu membuat dirinya menggigil kedinginan. Dan kemudian ia hanya berdiri menunggu seraya menatap sekeliling.

Ia mengambil lagi _smartphone_ di sakunya, mencari jawaban. 15 menit lagi.

Melihat tidak ada pekerjaan lain. Ia membuka aplikasi kamera di _smartphone_ -nya dan mulai memotret keindahan di depannya. Merasa bosan dengan hasil gambar yang hampir sama, ia mencoba memotret dengan mode _Panorama_. Ia mulai memfokuskan matanya pada layar selagi mengambil gambar dari sebelah kirinya. Perlahan, ia memutar tubuhnya ke kanan untuk menangkap gambar. Selesai memotret, ia memeriksa hasil gambarnya. _Tidak buruk..._

"Apa yang kau lakukan,huh?"

"ASTAG- _Sunbaenim_!" Baekhyun memegang dadanya, lebih tepatnya di jantungnya yang rasanya baru saja akan melompat keluar.

Taeyeon terkikik "Maaf, apa aku mengejutkanmu?"

Baekhyun, yang masih memegang dadanya (yang kini berdegup karena alasan lain) berusaha menetralkan nafasnya "Sedikit"

Taeyeon terkikik lagi.

"Lagipula, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" ia bertanya.

Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah cantik di depannya "A-aku sedang mengambil foto" ia mencengkram erat ponselnya.

"Ohhh..." Taeyeon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya "Itu menjelaskan mengapa kau memutar tubuhmu"

Taeyeon membawa dirinya ke samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih berdiri membelakangi lautan, membalikan dirinya.

Mereka berdua diam, dengan alasan yang berbeda. Taeyeon diam memandangi lautan dengan langit gelap di atasnya. Sementara Baekhyun, ia diam tidak tahu harus apa. Baekhyun menyadari, ini kedua kalinya ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan saat bertemu Taeyeon.

Baekhyun tidak ingin momen ini terlewati hanya dengan keheningan. Ia pun mulai mencoba mencari topik pembahasan. Dan ia berhasil.

" _Sunb_ -"

" _Noona_ saja"

Baekhyun membelalakan mata. Ia sangat terkejut dengan permintaan Taeyeon. Rasanya baru tadi malam ia menginginkan itu.

" _N-Noona_ "

"Ya?" jawab Taeyeon tanpa memandangnya

Ia mengambil beberapa saat sebelum ia mulai bicara "A-Apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang?" tanyanya gugup

Taeyeon diam, matanya juga berhenti memandangi lautan dan hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati, mungkin ia memilih pertanyaan yang salah. _Bodoh_.

"Ya, Aku baik. Terima kasih" Taeyeon tersenyum ke arahnya. Dan berdoalah untuk jantung Baekhyun yang berdegup tak terkendali karena ia tak sengaja menangkap senyuman itu. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke lain arah.

Keheningan mulai merasuki kedalam mereka lagi. Baekhyun tidak bisa mencari bahan obrolan baru, sebab otaknya baru saja dirusak oleh senyuman sang gadis.

" _Baekhyun_ - _ah_ " Taeyeon dengan 'mesra' memanggilnya.

"Ya, _Sunb_ - _Noona_?"

"Aku ingin tahu..." Baekhyun tahu Taeyeon sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, namun ia masih menahan nafas menunggunya.

"Apa benar kau yang membawaku kembali ke penginapan?"

Jelas jawabannya hanya satu, Ya. Namun masih sulit bagi Baekhyun untuk menjawabnya. Ia tidak yakin bagaimana respon Taeyeon nanti.

Dengan jantung berdebar gugup ia menjawab "Ya, _Noona_ "

Taeyeon diam tak merespon, meskipun demikian mampu membuat Baekhyun berdiri resah.

 _Apakah ia salah bicara? Atau lebih baik jika ia berbohong saja?_

"Apa saat itu kau mengikutiku, _Baekhyun-ah_?"

Skakmat.

Baekhyun yakin Taeyeon akan marah jika ia menjawab yang sebenarnya. Namun berbohong juga bukan pilihan yang tepat. Kemungkinan besar Taeyeon juga sudah tahu jawabannya. Taeyeon pasti merasa tidak nyaman jika ia tahu Baekhyun mengikutinya tadi malam.

"Ya, _Noona_. Maaf,buk-"

" _Baekhyun_ - _ah_ "

"Ya?" ia gugup setengah mati sekarang.

"Aku mohon, jangan katakan pada siapapun apa yang kulakukan tadi malam"

Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Baekhyun untuk mencerna kata-kata Taeyeon, sebelum ia menjawab "Y-ya, _Noona_ "

"Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka?"

"A-aku mengatakan pada mereka kau mencari sinyal ke arah pantai dan kau pingsan saat mendapat panggilan dari seseorang"

Taeyeon diam. Jelas bukan pula respon yang diharapkan Baekhyun.

" _Noon_ -"

"Terima kasih, _Baekhyun_ - _ah_ " Lagi, Taeyeon menatap Baekhyun tepat di matanya. Dan tersenyum. Membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke sepatunya.

"Terima kasih kembali, _Noona_ " jawabnya pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sepatunya

Taeyeon tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun "Kau lucu sekali, _Baekhyun_ - _ah_ "

Jangan tanyakan kesehatan jantung Baekhyun sekarang. Walaupun degup jantungnya tak tertahankan dan kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya, Baekhyun menemukan dirinya ikut tersenyum malu karena pujian Taeyeon.

"Oh! Lihat!" Taeyeon menunjuk ke sebrang lautan. Tepatnya ke arah matahari di ujung sana. Ya, matahari telah terbit. Dan Baekhyun menyaksikannya dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Ini pertama kaliku melihat matahari terbit di pantai" Taeyeon dengan jujur berkata

Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku tidak membawa ponselku. Tolong fotokan aku dengan matahari terbit" Taeyeon berlari ke arah lautan. Sedikit memberikan jarak antara ia dan Baekhyun agar Baekhyun bisa mengambil gambarnya.

Baekhyun dengan cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memposisikan ponselnya agar mendapat sudut pandang yang pas.

"1,2,3" Baekhyun menghitung selagi Taeyeon berdiri membelakangi matahari dengan _V-sign_ di jari tangan kanannya.

Taeyeon berjalan kembali mendekati Baekhyun. Ia merebut jahil ponsel Baekhyun dan mengamati hasil potretnya.

"Ini bagus" komentar Taeyeon. Ia mengetik sesuatu di ponsel Baekhyun dan kemudian mengembalikannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku telah menyimpan kontakku di sini, jadi kau bisa mengirim fotoku, Ok?" Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Taeyeon tersenyum senang melihatnya.

Ia tidak tahu kalau Taeyeon bisa seceria ini. Namun bagaimanapun, ia lebih suka Taeyeon seperti ini daripada harus melihatnya menangis seperti tadi malam.

" _Baekhyun-ah_ "

"Ya, _Noona_?"

"Apa kau lapar? Aku rasa pihak penginapan sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan"

Apa Taeyeon baru saja secara tidak langsung mengajaknya sarapan bersama? Benarkah? Apa ini sebagai balas budinya karena menolongnya semalam? Apapun alasannya Baekhyun dengan senang hati mengiyakannya.

"Ya, mungkin. Mari kita cari tahu bersama" bertindak sebagai lelaki. Baekhyunlah di antara mereka yang mengajaknya sarapan secara langsung.

"Ya, ayo"

Mereka berjalan berdua kembali ke penginapan. Tidak ada yang berbicara selama perjalanan. Dan entah kenapa pula tidak ada rasa canggung di antara mereka. Bahkan otak Baekhyun tidak kacau seperti biasa. Degup jantungnya masih menggila namun kali ini ia menyukainya. Dan bahkan senyumnya pun ikut mengembang. Dia tidak tahu kalau Taeyeon tidak melewatkan senyum itu.

Mereka sampai di restoran penginapan. Bukan sesuatu yang mewah hanya beberapa meja kayu dan kursi yang tertata rapi dan hidangan sarapan sebangsanya berada di meja panjang di sebelah kiri. Cocok dengan suasana penginapan yang sejuk dan tenang.

Taeyeon dengan cepat menghilang dari sisi Baekhyun menuju meja panjang di sebelah kiri. Matanya menatap lapar setiap hidangan. Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihatnya. Tiba-tiba perasaan iri dengan kekasih Taeyeon muncul, ia iri dengannya yang bisa melihat aksi menggemaskan Taeyeon setiap harinya.

 _Apa yang aku pikirkan?_

Menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir pikiran itu. Ia kemudian mengikuti Taeyeon mengambil sarapan. Setelah mereka selesai, mereka menempati satu meja bersama dan mulai menikmati makanan masing-masing.

Baekhyun ingin memberikan kesan yang baik saat makan berdua bersama sang gadis. Kapan lagi ia bisa duduk satu meja dengannya? Ia pun berusaha terlihat berwibawa selagi memakan makanannya, yang berakhir dengan dirinya tersedak.

" _Baekhyun-ah_ , kau tidak apa-apa?" Taeyeon menatap khawatir kepadanya. "Ini, minumlah" Taeyeon menyodorkan segelas air mineral kepadanya.

Baekhyun mengambilnya dan meneguknya dengan cepat. Sesaat kemudian, ia sudah tenang kembali. Sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi,membuat wajahnya memanas karena malu dan ia pun berusaha untuk tidak menatap Taeyeon. Sementara Taeyeon, yang telah melihat semuanya hanya tertawa keras.

"Lain kali makanlah dengan pelan" masih dengan ekspresi geli di wajahnya, Taeyeon melanjutkan makannya.

Baekhyun memandangnya malu-malu dan ikut melanjutkan makannya, kali ini dengan hati-hati.

Selagi mereka menikmati sarapan, mereka tidak menyadari beberapa anggota lain yang mengintip di balik pintu restoran.

" _Heol_ , lihat mereka berdua"

"Apa yang terjadi tadi malam hingga mereka jadi dekat seperti itu?"

"Aku lebih terkejut dengan Taeyeon _Sunbaenim_ yang mau berbicara dengan seseorang"

"Baekhyun hebat"

Dan para anggota yang mengintip mereka sarapan pun bertambah, mereka berkerumun di balik pintu restoran. Yang baru datang menjadi penasaran dan yang lain menceritakannya, semua menjadi heboh. Mereka bahkan rela menunda sarapan hanya untuk mengintip mereka berdua. Sementara yang dibicarakan tetap makan dengan tenang.

"Kemana anggota lain? Langit sudah mulai terang dan mereka belum datang. Makanan di sana akan segera dingin" Taeyeon berkata setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Mungkin mereka belum bangun, _Noona_ " Baekhyun berkata seraya menyuap potongan roti terakhirnya.

" _Heum_ , mungkin"

Tidak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara nyaring dari balik pintu.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" teriak Yunho Sang Ketua Klub.

Lantas, setelah teriakan tersebut. Para anggota berhambur masuk ke dalam restoran. Dan Baekhyun menangkap satu hal, mereka sengaja menunggu ( atau lebih tepatnya mengintip) di balik pintu. Ia merasa wajahnya memanas sekarang. Mereka mungkin mengira ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara ia dan Taeyeon.

Baekhyun menatap Taeyeon, yang sepertinya juga sadar bahwa mereka di perhatikan sedari tadi. Taeyeon terlihat resah di bangkunya, nampaknya ia belum terbiasa dengan perhatian orang banyak terhadapnya.

Baekhyun yang melihat ini, berdiri dan menarik tangan Taeyeon, menggenggamnya dan membawa Taeyeon keluar dari restoran. Ia sadar pandangan para anggota tertuju pada mereka berdua, membuat Baekhyun semakin memperlebar langkahnya dengan Taeyeon yang menundukan kepala di belakangnya.

Saat mereka mencapai koridor penginapan, Baekhyun memperlambat langkahnya, masih dengan tangan yang saling bertautan dengan sang gadis. Taeyeon nampaknya tidak menyadari hal ini, dan Baekhyun bersyukur atas itu.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya telah berada satu tingkat lebih dekat dengan seniornya itu. Rasa senang menjalari hatinya. Ia tidak menyangka akan semudah ini, dan sang gadis juga terlihat lebih terbuka dengannya. Dan alasan untuk itu, ia tidak ingin mengira terlalu tinggi. Masih banyak kemungkinan, semisalnya Taeyeon ingin berterima kasih karena menolongnya, tidak lebih.

Dan jika itu benar, Baekhyun ingin kedekatannya dengan Taeyeon tidak berakhir di sini. Ia memutar kepala mencari dalih untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Taeyeon lebih lama.

Selagi ia berkutat dengan pikirannya, langkah mereka telah membawa mereka ke depan pintu dengan angka 039. Kamar Taeyeon.

Mereka berdiri di depan pintu, rasa canggung akibat kejadian tadi masih sangat terasa. Dan rupanya Taeyeon menyadari tangan mereka yang masih terjalin satu sama lain. Dengan lembut ia menarik tangannya. Membuat Baekhyun kecewa karena kehilangan kelembutan telapak tangan Taeyeon dari genggamannya.

"Terima kasih" Taeyeon berkata pelan

Sadar Taeyeon mengacu pada kejadian tadi, Baekhyun tersenyum "Tidak masalah"

Baekhyun merasa ragu untuk mengatakannya, tapi kesempatan ini tidak akan terjadi kedua kalinya di hidupnya dan ia pun membulatkan tekadnya " _Noona_?"

Taeyeon mendongak, menatap Baekhyun lebih yang tinggi darinya " _Heum_?"

"Eung.."

 _Oh ayolah! Lakukan saja._

"Apa kau mau ke pantai bersamaku nanti sore? Di sana akan ada banyak permainan yang mungkin kau suka"

Raut wajah Taeyeon yang semula menatapnya bingung, kini terlihat ragu.

Merasa Taeyeon tidak tertarik, Baekhyun dengan cepat meneruskan perkataannya "Tidak apa-apa jika kau tak mau. Aku tahu kau butuh istirahat. Maa-"

"Aku mau" Taeyeon menjawab.

Tidak yakin dengan apa yang di dengarnya, ia memastikan "Apa?"

Taeyeon mengangguk "Aku mau"

"Kau yakin?"

Taeyeon mengangguk lagi

 _Speechless_ dengan jawaban Taeyeon, membuat mereka berdua berdiri terdiam di sana.

Sadar suasana yang mulai canggung, Baekhyun merasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk pergi " _Euh_ , Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti" ucapnya seraya mengelus tengkuknya.

Ia melambaikan tangannya dengan canggung lalu melesat pergi.

Ia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Ia akan mengajak Taeyeon keluar. Sebuah kencan, mungkin?

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya dalam frustasi yang membahagiakan.

 _ **Huahaha i'm still alive...sort of.**_

 _ **Kritik dan saran masih sangat dibutuhkan untuk penulisan fanfic ini (and to make me better ofc)**_

 _ **So, don't be hesitate to review,Ok?**_


End file.
